terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oheh-Tsidii/Concepts for parallel universes
Concepts for alternate Pijidraw's. Neo-Terra Pijidraw (P-001) Fractured Pijidraw (P-002) Here, the alliance has splintered into two camps. This was caused when the Algeram greeted the Skiibarl to early, and the Skiibarl used captured Pahmarv tech to attack the alliance. As this happens the Uguun also do ther civil war, forcing the alliance to fight on two fronts. The Om fought mostly in space though a few on Jiaggaus. But in this world, both Wa-Olo and Rockarm were killed by the Uguun. This led to the rise of radical Ohehists, who focused all their attention on protecting Jiaggaus, and the Luaggaus system as a whole. With all the Grench ships defending Jiaggaus or fighting the Uguun, the Om were forced to be the main fighters in the Skiibarl war, with help from the Kree Clan. Comma-Roaches were used as spies, as they greatly resemble roaches. After the war, the Om felt betrayed by the Grench, though all nations knew the Algeram stated the war. For this all Algeram were stripped of technology and rights, and kept in concentration camps. Finally the alliance split in two, with the Om and other fighters of the Skiibarl war on one side, and the Grench and their allies on the other. In the present day the two alliance still hate each other. The Pijidraw Hive, as the Om nation was known, has more systems, including Ferno, Amsa, Lukra, and Poowggaus, and many others. But the isolate Ohehist Empire still hold complete sway over Luaggaus, along with a few odd systems. Though they have less territory, the Ohehist have access to all of Pihggaus's ore, and has a large fleet of Pahmarv D. The Pijidraw Hive have spies still in Poohggaus and a few other colonies, usually beings of the Om or Commu/Commmu-Roaches. they also have far faster ships, with quicker drives; though they have weaker weapons. Ohehist Pijidraw (P-003) Here the Grench Ohehists implanted Wa-Olo's genetics into their young, to create a hybrid race. The Ohehist began to systematically kill all "imperfect Grench", and soon only the hybrids remained. The Watu were disturbed by this, which prevented them from having the collapse as happened in the P-001. The Watu and Ohehists clash all the time, and ironically the Om are the voice of peace, working to hold the alliance together. The Om understand wanting to improve one's species, but that it is different in non hive mind races. Grenchless Pijidraw(P-004) In this Pijidraw, the Om did not react well in first contact with the Grench, and killed them all off. Without their metalwork, the alliance less advanced, and Pisemis and Musemis attacks are common. The equal of the alliance there is still more advanced than the raiders, as the Watu still made Abbus, which they have taught the Om. The raiders however have metal tools. They have recently begun to send Om up to Alferno and the other moons, and plan to start seeding Poohggaus. The common tech of the 5.2 alliance, as the Commu-Roaches, Watu, an h Om are called, is planes and satellites, along with probes. The Pisemis and Musemis have submarines and airplanes, and use them to attack the 5.2. Foresight Pijidraw(P-005) In this Pijidraw, a group of radical Watu remained, despite the second volcanic eruption. Over the years they became disgusted by the alliance and other life, and decided to end it all. In a bold move them targeted Luaggaus, and pierced it's core. Soon enough the stars went out, and the planet's ran out of heat. But not all life died. The Om had already finished their first three forever planets, which allowed the Grench, the Om, and samples of all Jiaggaus and Lukra-Mir life to survive. The Om proceeded to use the remains of planets to build more forever worlds, and soon enough the empire was rebuilt. Technology began to advance again, with powerful Commu drives equipped onto the planets. Later the Om and Grench discovered Leta'Uta, Glorg, and Sash, allowing a new alliance to form. This alliance; known as the Pijidraw Confederacy, soon built an army of planets, each able to travel far along the length of two Pijidraw. Soon every rocky world was converted, and the Om and Grench recovered in numbers, and the Besuta and other aliens developed their own eternal worlds. Soon they began migrating to a new Pijidraw... Category:Blog posts Category:Om Category:Grench Category:Neo-Terra